1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector 1′ disposed on a printed circuit board 2′ is used for electrically connecting a chip module to the printed circuit board 2′. The electrical connector 1′ includes an insulating body 10′ and a plurality of conducting terminals 20′ disposed in the insulating body 10′. The insulating body 10′ therein has a plurality of terminal receiving apertures 100′ penetrating through a top surface and a bottom surface of the insulating body 10′. The conducting terminals 20′ are respectively disposed in the terminal receiving apertures 100′ and each conducting terminal includes a middle portion 200′, a conducting portion 201′ in a cantilever form and extending upward from the middle portion 200′, and a soldering portion 202′ extending downward from the middle portion 200′.
Generally, in the process of manufacturing the electrical connector, liquid crystal polymer is chosen as a material of the insulating body 10′, and fiber-benzene-resin is chosen as a material of the printed circuit board 2′. After being heated, the four corners of the insulating body 10′ will bend upward; the four corners of the printed circuit board 2′ will also bend upward. But as shown in FIG. 2, their warping degrees are different. The warping degree of the four corners of the insulating body 10′ is larger than that of the printed circuit board. Thus, the gap between the insulating body 10′ and the printed circuit board 2′ near the four corners is evidently larger than that at the middle part of the insulating body 10′.
Moreover, a height that the conducting terminal 20′ near the four corners extends from the insulating body 10′ is the same as the height that the conducting terminal 20′ located at the middle part of the insulating body 10′ extends from the insulating body 10′. And, when the insulating body 10′ is heated and the four corners of the insulating body 10′ bend upward, the corresponding conducting terminals 20′ located at the four corners will also move upward. Thus, the distance between the conducting terminals 20′ and the printed circuit board 2′ near the four corners will be larger than that at the middle part of the insulating body 10′. According to the preceding description, we can know that, when the conducting terminals 20′ located at the middle part of the insulating body 10′ are soldered on the printed circuit board 2′, the conducting terminals 20′ located at the four corners won't be soldered with the printed circuit board 2′.
Therefore, a novel method of manufacturing the electrical connector is needed to solve the above-mentioned problem.